Left in the Rain
by FireApparition
Summary: When Rosette and Chrono go on their next mission, they find Joshua. Joshua says he wants to live with Rosette again. Rosette feels the same way and goes with Joshua. Then she forgets about Chrono and everything else. Is it a trap? What will Chrono do?
1. Not a demon

This is my first Chrono Crusade fan fic. Well I hope you enjoy. Please be nice. No flames please. Yes be nice little reviewers.

Disclaimer: Obviously doesn't own Chrono Crusade.

Left in the Rain

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was late in the evening. Chrono and Rosette had just come back from a mission to kill a demon. Both of them were exhausted.

Rosette and Chrono got inside the building to try to relax a little before they got another mission. Both sat down on a bench by the doorway.

"Hello Sister Rosette, Chrono" Someone said as they approached Chrono and Rosette.

Rosette looked back. "Father Remington" She said walking up to him.

"Good evening Sister Rosette" Remington said.

"So what brings you over here at this time of night?" Chrono asked trying to get in front of Rosette.

"Oh yes. Rosette, Sister Kate wants you in her office immediately" Remington said as he walked past Rosette and Chrono.

"Yes Father" Rosette said gloomily.

"Chrono you can stay here and rest, or you can come with me to see Sister Kate?" Rosette asked while she put her gun away.

"I think I will stay here, you know how she doesn't like me" Chrono said with a smile.

"Alright then" Rosette said, then she ran off.

'I hope our next mission is an easy one, we have had no breaks at all this week' Chrono thought as he watched Rosette run off.

Rosette ran into Sister Kate's office.

"Let me guess Chrono and I have to go on another mission right?" Rosette said.

"Yes" Sister Kate said looking out the window from her office.

"I am afraid the devil that is terrorizing the city is very powerful, I want you to be extra careful on this mission." I want you out there by morning" Sister Kate said not turning around.

"Yes" Rosette said angrily.

After Rosette left the room, Father Remington walked in.

"Did you tell her the truth about the devil that was in that city?" Remington asked.

"No, I just couldn't tell her" Sister Kate said still not turning around.

"Then she will have to find out for herself, wont she" Remington said as he watched Sister Kate sit back down in her chair.

"Yes we will find out what happens tomorrow" Sister Kate said worriedly.

"Hey Chrono" Rosette said approaching the bench.

"Oh hey Rosette, do we have a mission to do?" Chrono asked as he watched Rosette fall on the bench.

"Yes, we have to be out to Brooklyn by morning" Rosette said.

"Oh great another mission" Chrono said sighing.

"Yeah so we should get some rest before tomorrow, Sister Kate said it will be a tougher devil to kill" Rosette said getting up.

"I will see you in the morning Chrono" Rosette said as she got up and walked off.

"Alright" Chrono said once again as he watched Rosette walk off.

Morning-

"Chrono get up" Rosette yelled as Chrono sleepily got up.

Rosette got her gun out and loaded it. She put it away for quick use.

"Chrono you ready to get going?" Rosette said as she started walking to her car.

"Chrono come on" Rosette said watching Chrono get to the car slowly.

Chrono and Rosette were on there way to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn-

"That was a long car ride" Chrono said getting out of the car.

"It was only an hour Chrono" Rosette said angrily.

"Oh well lets go and kill this demon quickly" Rosette said as she readied her gun.

Chrono and Rosette then ran to the park where they were going to meet a few people.

"Ok were here" Rosette said as she got her gun out.

'Rumble'

"What was that?" Rosette said as she turned her gun around.

"Someone's coming" Chrono said as he kept looking in the direction he heard a noise from.

The figure got closer to them.

'No it can't be' Rosette thought as she watched the man approach them.

"Joshua" She said quietly.

* * *

Alright that is the first chapter of Left in the Rain. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review my fan fic, I want to know what you think.

FireApparition


	2. Leaving it behind

This is the second Chapter of Left in the Rain. I will need more reviews to continue on. If you do read please review or this story will be discontinued. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Joshua" Rosette said as she let her gun down.

"Rosette he is a demon now" Chrono yelled.

"Rosette, it is me Joshua" Joshua said. He didn't appear to have his horns.

Rosette didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched the devil approach her.

"Rosette I have been searching for you for years" Joshua went on.

"I want to be with you again, just like when we were little" Joshua said as he got face to face with him.

"Aion is dead and I free from him" He went on.

"Joshua" Rosette said as she looked up to him.

Rosette then hugged her younger bother. "Joshua" she said quietly.

"Rosette it's a trap, don't listen to what he is saying" Chrono yelled but nothing got through to her.

"That's enough" Joshua said looking at Chrono. Still hugging Rosette.

Joshua then called for demons to bring down Chrono.

"Let's go home, shall we Rosette" Joshua said as they disappeared. Rosette didn't even know what happened.

"No, Rosette" Chrono said trying to get up.

"Here we are, home at last" Joshua said walking through the door holding Rosette's hand.

"Joshua I'm so glad we are together again" Rosette said crying.

"I am too, I have missed you, and longed for you to be by my side again" Joshua said looking at Rosette.

"Well shall we go inside?" Joshua said opening up the door.

"Yeah sure" Rosette said.

"Rosette..." Chrono said as he got up.

"Rosette I will find you" Chrono said as he ran back to the car they were driving.

"Where's the phone at?" Chrono said as he dug through the back of the car.

"Ah here it is" he said as he picked it up and dialed Sister Kate's number.

"Hello" Kate said as she picked up the phone.

"This is Chrono, Rosette has been taken and I am going to go find her" Chrono said quickly.

"Wait, Chrono.." Sister Kate said just as Chrono hung up the phone.

'I have to find Rosette' Chrono thought as he ran off.

"Rosette it is just you and me again, just like before" Joshua said as he hugged Rosette.

"Yeah just like before" Rosette said giving her brother a hug back Joshua's words almost seemed hypnotizing.

'No one else' Rosette thought.

"You must be tired Rosette why don't you get some rest" Joshua pointing to a bedroom.

"Alright" Rosette said as she walked past him.

Joshua then followed her into the bedroom.

"There are some spare clothes in the closet that you can use" Joshua said, then left the room.

A few hours later Joshua peeked into Rosette's room to make sure she was sleeping.

Joshua then got out a cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey Aion this is Joshua, everything is going the way we planned it.

* * *

Ok PLEASE REVIEW! please someone anyone... here I will give you a preview of what is to come it may not be in the next chapter well it probably will be but here you go:

"Yes this is perfect" Aion said as he was talking to Joshua.

"The more Joshua speaks to her the more Rosette will become mine" Aion said laughing evilly.

"Joshua it doesn't feel like you" Rosette said.

"You seem different, you act different" Rosette went on.

"I assure you, it is me and I love you sister, I love you" Joshua said.

'I don't want to believe it but his words so soft so..." Rosette came to a pause.

Alright REVIEW PLEASE!

-- FireApparition–


End file.
